In agricultural and other industrial fields, a large amount of hard-decomposable organic materials or hard-decomposable cellulosic substances, for example, sawdust, chipdust, pruner waste, bark, other lumber industrial products such as scrap wood, chaff, rice straw, wheat straw, hull and seed coat of beans such as soybean, red bean and peanut, coffee dregs, fallen leaves, bark, reed and mountain grass of miscanthus, discarded parts of shiitake (Cortinellus shiitake) and other mushrooms, and other plant materials having C/N ratio of 40-100% or more are discarded.
Although they are composed of extremely complicated organic components, in general the essential components are about 30-75% cellulose and 15-40% lignin. When both are combined, they occupy, in majority, more than 45-90%. The nexts are hemicellulose 7-25% and those present in a small amount such as nitrogen-containing compounds such as proteins, sugars, organic acids, alcoholic compounds. Moreover, fat, wax and essential oil are also present.
If the above-mentioned plant materials can be decomposed efficiently, the efficient uses of the discarded materials can be profitably used, and, they can be used as organic fertilizers. Moreover, as the above-mentioned plant materials can be applied to soil, if they can be decomposed efficiently, they can be a useful soil-improvement agent.
As most of plant materials contain lignin and cellulose, for efficient decomposition of plant materials, a means for efficiently decomposing and solubilizing lignin and cellulose is essential. However, by using existing microorganisms and enzymes as decomposers, quick decomposition of cellulose or solubilization of lignin is extremely difficult. Furthermore, the enzymes do not act on hard proteins such as gelatin and collagen either. As a consequence, the effective decomposition and solubilization of natural hard-decomposable organic materials by microorganisms have not been successful so far.
Therefore, the present invention provides new bacteria that can excellently ferment celluloses and solubilize lignins, a culture mixture whose abilities are improved, a process for decomposing hard-decomposable substances, methods of soil improvement, production of organic fertilizers, and deoderization of excreta.